


She's Terrible Art (Still Art Though)

by mariuspunmercy



Series: The Princess Universe [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Memory Alteration, Museums, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Catra goes to that museum that Angella talked about.





	She's Terrible Art (Still Art Though)

Catra walked into the museum very… confused to say the least. 

Mainly because she saw her face plastered on a huge wall. But it didn't look anything like her. This person's hair wasn't as messy and long as hers. Instead, they had a tame haircut of shoulder length hair. 

She's glad the admission to get in here was free because she was not about to pay for that with her nonexistent money. She probably would've had to kill the clerk had they tried to charge her, and she didn't feel like doing that. 

Her hat flopped over her head. She adjusted the brim just so she could barely see. It's around the daytime now, and someone must've noticed the body of the woman she had killed last night. 

She drifted closer to a screen showing footage of her and the blonde girl (Adora, she has to remember) riding together on the back of what seems to be some kind of a vehicle. 

"Best friends since childhood, Adora Carrero and Catra Michalka are inseparable, both on the schoolyard and battlefield." The screen cut to what looked like they were talking to someone, then turned to each other and laughed. 

She put her hand on the wall. She can't remember and she  _ hates  _ that she can't remember. She used to look so happy as she laughed with  _ Adora,  _ and now the bright smile and blonde hair is only recalled from when Catra tried to kill her. 

"Michalka is the only commander to give her life in service to her country."

Her breath hitched. When had she  _ died?  _ Her first memory is Mara explaining to her all the good she's been doing, and she  _ believed  _ that crap. She'd believed that Mara always had good intentions when it came to her because the woman told her that. 

Mara always went on and on about how she had saved her and whatnot, and how lost Catra had been. But after seeing Adora on that bridge and having some kind of distinct flashback, and she told the woman. But she'd disregarded all concerns and put that  _ machine  _ on her. 

Then Adora had given her a  _ name.  _ They called her Horde Soldier or Corrupted Cat whenever they needed to grab her attention, but the screen is highlighting how she'd gotten the nickname Catra. 

"She was  _ obsessed  _ with this stray on the corner of my block," Adora laughed into the camera as Catra rolled her eyes next to her. "Catrina was cool, sure… But when she unofficially adopted that cat, I knew exactly what to call her."

Catra leaned forward towards the camera. "Let me remind you, I got that nickname when I was like… seven. I'm literally turning nineteen and it's still stuck around."

She watched the interaction go down, bewildered. This had all happened at some point in her life and Adora knew everything, yet Catra can't even recall what she had for breakfast yesterday, assuming she was fed in the first place. 

Oh god… Adora. 

Catra stared at the screen, paying close attention to the way the blonde girl moved. They used to be so carefree and comfortable. She had driven a knife into Adora's shoulder and shot her twice. 

She's gotta get out of here. 

A piece of paper fell out of someone's bag, and she moved to pick it up. But she noticed the picture was one of a city with lots of people. And lots of people meant blending in. 

Romania was in big, bold letters. 

Catra knew where she was going. 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CHRONICALLY TAKES PLACE BEFORE MERCY BUT I FORGOT TO PUBLISH THIS LITERALLY IGNORE ME I-
> 
> Tumblr: adoraang


End file.
